Out of breath
by Praise's waterfall
Summary: Denmark was being annoying and loud again, so of course he was bound to be silenced down by Norway... But...not that far... Warning: character death (review for a sequel)


**WARNING! CHARACTER DEATH!**

Today was Denmark's cleaning up chores, and mister genius used the vacuumer at 7, waking up everyone.

Especially with a huge coughing fit.

Denmark coughed roughly and wheezed furiously.

"FOR THOR SAKE DANE! IT'S ONLY THE MORNING!" Iceland exploded.

Denmark tried to calm down his respiratory system.

"They must not find out..." He murmured, opening the window and gulped hungrily the fresh air.

Years of physical violences left marks and sequels.  
The spiky haired nation rubbed absentmindedly his neck, a disgusting violet red ring mark was around it.  
He usually hid it with high collar shirt or turtle neck. As well as all the other bruises on his body.

The price of his stupidity, he called that.

He didn't tell anyone, because they wouldn't care anyway.

And kept being like himself.

Outgoing and loud.

"Why?" Do you ask, if it annoys the other Nordics.

 _ **Because Denmark wanted to be sure he was, and would always be alive.**_  
 _ **Until the day he would be out of breath. And not being able to say "I'm alive!" anymore.**_

A gush of wind brought him out of his thoughts, and he closed the window.

"Very intelligent, Denmark... it's winter and the heat is expensive..." A sleepy Sweden muttered.

"Maaaaybe! But it's better than breathing a stale air!" Denmark laughed loudly and totally ignoring the Swedish glare.

"Waf Waf!"

Hanatamago ran up to Denmark, with a more or less damp journal, and shaking off snow everywhere on the ground.

"Good girl! You're making progress." The Dane petted her and gave her a biscuit.

"Tanska! Couldn't you take the journal by yourself since you were awake? Hanatamago had spreaded snow everywhere!" Finland scolded.

"I'm teaching her how to fetch! You never know when it can save a life!" Denmark said.

Finland sighed heavily and whistled Hanatamago.

Suddenly...

"I'M ALIIIIIIVE! I'M ALIIIIIIVE OH YEAH!"

Denmark was singing on the ending of Black Butler, in full volume.

That was the straw that broke the camel.

Denmark was loud and obnoxious.

Again.

Pissing everyone in the house.

Especially a coffee lacking Norway.

The Norwegian male had spent the night with paperwork filling and needed his precious sleep.

Now shattered by that stupid Dane!

Norway stormed into the living room and yanked Denmark's necktie.

Denmark realized too late that he had forgotten about never putting any potential ropes around his bruised neck anymore.

"Norway! Wait - AGHCK!"

"Why don't I silence you down one time for all." Norway growled, strangling the spiky haired nation. Of course he didn't really mean it.

But then, something that no one hadn't expected at all happened.

Denmark had a respiratory panic.

But no one noticed.

Because of course, Norway strangling Denmark was now a common thing.

Denmark was gagging and wheezing dangerously.

Hanatamago sensed it and barked in alarm.

But why her masters didn't care?

"Hana, quiet." Sweden said.

But she kept barking.

Meanwhile, Denmark was weakening.

' I'M ALIIIIIIVE! PLEASE NO! I'M ALIVE!' He mentally yelled.

But no word came out from his mouth.

He stopped struggling.

"I hope you got the lesson!" Norway said obliviously.

"I'm... sor-..." Denmark didn't finished, losing consciousness.

Norway gave a last tug, before dropping him on the ground.

"Tch...why are you so loud and obnoxious..." Norway muttered before going to make some coffee.

Denmark remained here on the ground.

"Finally some calm." Iceland huffed.

But it was short lived.

Hanatamago hopped from Finland's lap and rushed to Denmark. She licked his face, whining and barking.

"Hana! That's enough!" Finland said. "And Ta-san! Stop pretending!"

But Denmark didn't budge.

Hanatamago rushed to the coat hanger and tugged on Denmark's shoulder bag.

"What's wrong with her?" Finland asked Sweden.

Hanatamago dragged it to the Dane and pawed him, but still nothing.

"AWOOOOOOOHHHHH!" Hanatamago suddenly howled out of sadness. "AWAWAWAWAAAH AWOOOOOOOHHHHH!"

"Can you believe this? He even brought the dog in his show." Iceland groaned and picked up the bag.

Something fell down to the ground with a clattering noise.

It was an asthma inhaler.

"What the heck..." Iceland frowned and shook Denmark, having a sudden bad hunch. "Oi...D...Dan?"

No movement.

"Oh dear Thor! NONONONOOO!" Iceland suddenly cried out of panic.

"Ice what's wrong?" Norway came up. "Still on the ground as I see..."

But Iceland didn't hear him.

He rolled Denmark on his back and pumped on his chest.

"NO PLEASE NO! TELL ME IT'S JUST ONE OF YOUR STUPID JOKES!" Ice cried. "Please no... don't do that Denmark... please..."

The other Nordics soon realized what's coming up.

"Oh no... Ta-san..." Finland teared up with the guilt.  
Sweden hugged him but he wasn't any better.

"DANE!" Norway fell on his knees. "i-i-i didn't mean it! Please! Tell me you're alive!"

Denmark didn't yell it out.

Because he couldn't.

 **He was forever asleep.**

 _ **Because he was out of breath**_

 **/**

 **Hi PW here**

 **An other sad fanfic again...**

 **Written up on the annoying fact that a lot of people headcanon Denmark as an annoying loud guy...**

 **and that damn frugging "fact" that Norway strangle him out  
**

 **Anyway, if ya guys wanna me to write a sequel, please review.**

 **PW out ~**


End file.
